This invention relates in general to a network interface device that connects between telephone subscriber premise wiring and a provider line, and in particular to a network interface device that includes active electronics for controlling and routing various signals from a coaxial provider cable.
A telephone network interface device (xe2x80x9cNIDxe2x80x9d) has electrical connectors and protective devices located in a housing that mounts to a subscriber""s or user""s premises. The NID connects a subscriber wiring to provider cables, e.g. from a telephone company or cable company. Typically, the housing has two sections, a provider portion and a subscriber portion. The provider cable enters through the provider portion. The provider portion also contains protective devices to protect equipment and users from excess voltage. The subscriber wiring enters from the subscriber""s side. A subscriber bridge module locates between the two sides. The bridge module has one or more subscriber line terminal blocks electrically connected with the subscriber lines in the building. The bridge module also has a telephone jack electrically connected with the subscriber line terminal block. The telephone jack is connected to the provider line for providing a demarcation between the subscriber line and the provider line. This allows a user to insert a conventional telephone plug leading to a receiver to directly test whether the provider line is operating.
Typically, the jack has a switch within it that connects the provider line with the subscriber line terminal. In one type, a passive plug mounted to a door closes the switch to make the connection when the door is closed. When the door is opened, the plug moves from the telephone jack, and the connection between the provider line and subscriber line breaks. In another type, the switch in the telephone jack is normally closed. Inserting a telephone plug of a telephone receiver opens the switch.
Typically, the telephone company or provider wiring comprises twisted pairs of wires. Also, the subscriber wiring comprises twisted pairs of wiring. Some NIDs have provisions for accommodating coaxial wiring, as well. In coaxial wiring, a central conductor is surrounded by a shield. More recently, electronic circuits have been developed that will receive several signals on a single coaxial cable from the provider. The electronic circuit separates various signals from the coaxial cable into a variety of outputs, such as voice, internet access, and cable television. This circuitry is contained in a printed circuit board, which in the prior art is mounted in the back of the enclosure or housing of the NID. In order to gain access to the PC board, the entire housing must be removed from the building or dwelling. This can be time consuming.
The network interface device of this invention includes a housing or enclosure that has a base that is adapted to be connected to a dwelling or building wall. An outer cover that provides protection for the termination points and protective devices is hinged to the base and moves between open and closed positions. A partition or shield is located within the housing. The shield has a forward wall or platform and a perimeter wall that extends around and rearward from the platform to define a cavity between the base and the platform for mounting a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board mounted in the cavity contains active electronics for controlling and routing telecommunication signals between a coaxial and/or copper cable, including twisted-pairs, and various subscriber lines leading to equipment within the dwelling. The shield is preferably hinged to the base to allow access to the PC board. This allows the PC board to be replaced without having to remove the base from the building wall.
A provider line port is located in the platform for connecting the coaxial provider line to the printed circuit board. A hinged inner cover mounts to the platform over the provider line port for blocking access to the provider line port while in a closed position. A subscriber bridge module is mounted on the platform for providing a demarcation between the subscriber lines and the provider line. Subscriber line terminal blocks on the bridge module are adapted to be electrically connected with the subscriber lines in the building. The bridge module also has a plurality of telephone jacks adapted to be connected to the provider line and electrically connected to the subscriber line terminal blocks. The telephone jacks and the terminal blocks are positioned outside of the inner cover while the inner cover is in the closed position.
Preferably, the telephone jacks have normally closed switches connected to a circuit that maintains the provider lines connected to the subscriber lines. When a plug of a telephone receiver is inserted into the telephone jack, the switch opens, connecting the telephone receiver to the provider line. For safety, a passive plug is tethered to the subscriber bridge module. The safety plug may be inserted into the telephone jack to open the switch to prevent voltage from possibly occurring on the subscriber line terminal block, such as when the user may be connecting subscriber lines to the subscriber line terminal block.